


light up the sky (living room, really)

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff (?), M/M, idk dont mind me, it doesnt really have a lot of plot, just.. domestic i guess?, they try to put up a new lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: it must have been hours since they came home from ikea, a big box (and a bag with a hell of a lot of cinnamon buns in it) in hand. since dongmin and bin had moved into their apartment a few months back a ceiling lamp for their living room was one of the last pieces missing to make a cozy home.





	light up the sky (living room, really)

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella random dont mind me ^^  
> have a good day!!
> 
> also: come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!

it must have been hours since they came home from ikea, a big box (and a bag with a hell of a lot of cinnamon buns in it) in hand. since dongmin and bin had moved into their apartment a few months back a ceiling lamp for their living room was one of the last pieces missing to make a cozy home. and instead of pushing it back for another day in favour of going on a date or laze around at home or studying, this fateful saturday they’d decided to take on this adventure and driven to the shops, buying a large lamp they both liked and fitting light bulbs.

 

and ever since they’d come back home they’d been trying to install it, but the instructions were confusing and long. dongmin had to ask their neighbours to lend them some tools their own tool kit didn’t contain. twice.

 

“okay, i think now we’ve got it. you want to stand beneath the light again, minnie?”

“no thanks. remember, like, half an hour ago? when the lamp shade fell off right as i stood underneath it and hit my head? the last time you said you had it?” (did dongmin swear a lot, holding the back of his head where the plastic had hit him? yes. did bin have to comfort him with hugs and small kisses, all while suppressing his laughter? yes.)

“ah, come on. that’s old news, i know it’ll be right this time!”

“sure, binnie. definitely.”

“okay, fine. be sarcastic with me right now. anyways, let’s get the show started!”

click

“oh. my god.”

“can you see that? our carpet’s grey?? i thought it was black this whole time!”

“that corner there. the light reaches it! - oh gosh, wait, there is a weird stain there we’ll have to tell the landlord.”

the evening did eventually end with netflix and cuddling on the couch (on the end of the sofa furthest away from that myterious stain), basking in the light.


End file.
